


Post-Score Celebrations

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Car Sex, Celebratory Sex, F/M, POV Second Person, Robbery, Shameless Smut, Trevor doesn't do feelings, late night cop chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working with Trevor for quite a while now, and you've developed a pretty serious habit of sleeping with him after every successful score you do. After robbing a liquor store in Paleto Bay, its clear that habit still remains.</p><p>A lot of smut, a little fluff, the result of 2 hours of procrastination. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Score Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have boring coursework to do, and Trevor on my mind. I hope you get something out of it :P

"Fuck... I think we just got away with it!" You called from the back seat of some poor guys beat up old Emperor, which happened to work as a convenient getaway vehicle.

"We lost the cops? In this piece of shit?" Trevor looked behind him briefly, searching for flashing blue lights in disbelief. "Well fuck me." He let out a triumphant laugh as you climbed over to the front passenger seat next to Trevor, you had been in the back shooting any heat you could get your sights on until now.

"Oh I plan t-when the fuck did you get shot?" Your voice started out sultry and low but was soon raised to a panicked yell as you noticed the blood seeping out from the sleeve of his pale blue flannel shirt.

"What? Oh, some guy clipped me as I was getting the car. It's nothin', don't worry about it." He glanced down at his arm and shrugged before turning his attention back to the dirt road ahead. 

The two of you had been drinking, not a lot, but enough to make you go out and rob a liquor store in Paleto Bay purely for the rush of adrenaline that came with a late night cop chase. That, and the knowledge of what always followed the two of you pulling off a successful score. You see, after working with Trevor for a number of months, you'd made quite a habit of sleeping with the man after every job you did together. It was sort of like a tradition now, so engraved into your mind that the sound of cop sirens fading into the distance was now enough to get the two of you riled up.

"You're bleeding pretty bad... We should go to the hospital." You frowned, shocked at how blasè he was about being shot.

"And risk getting locked up? Don't you think it's a little suspicious, some guy coming in with a bullet wound after the alarm's been raised by an armed robbery? Besides, I think I got more pressing matters on my mind." He nodded down at his crotch before sending you a look filled with arousal. You knew then, that he was just like you. The idea of post-score celebratory sex had got him going too, evident from the tent in his pants.

"You're crazy." You rolled your eyes, but didn't press the matter.

"Hey, injuries heal on there own. But this ain't gonna take care of itself." He took one hand off the steering wheel to palm himself. You watched him, completely taken aback by how backwards he had his priorities. He turned off the road into the vast, near-empty span of the Grand Senora Desert. You'd been driving for quite a while now, and it was unlikely that any cops knew where you were.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you." He said out of the blue as he drove deeper into the desert, aiming to get completely isolated. He hadn't moved his hand away from his now fully hard erection, and was seemingly having way too much fun without you.

"Stop it, I don't want you coming too quick. I wanna get off too you know." You said, tugging his arm away from himself, preventing him from getting too into it. You didn't want the job half done already when you got your hands on him. You instead occupied his hand by entwining your fingers with his.

"Baby doll..." He looked down at your linked hands, before deciding he had driven far enough and hit the brakes. The engine cut off and all that could be heard was the whirring of the car's cooling fan. He guided your hand to his crotch, pinning it to himself, grinding it against his arousal.

"You want this?" He asked in a libidinous growl, low and gruff. Normally you would tease him a little, but the way he was twitching like crazy under your palm, begging for more attention, had you whining like a needy bitch.

"Oh yes..." Was all you could muster, your insides were engulfed in the heat of arousal.

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you, don't ya?" He continued, thrusting upwards a little into your hand to punctuate his words. You nodded in response, nibbling on your bottom lip. Wanting so badly just to rip those pants of his off and take what was yours.

"Well hop on, sweetheart." He released your hand before tugging down his pants along with this underwear, seemingly getting as impatient and needy as you were. You slipped your panties down from under your skirt, leaving them in the foot-well before attempting to climb onto his lap. It was difficult and awkward trying to get into position without impaling yourself on the gearstick instead of Trevor, but a little help from him and a few backside induced honks of the car horn later and you were on his lap, knees either side of his hips. 

"Come on baby, I wanna break the fucking suspension in this thing." He growled at you, grabbing his length and holding it at your entrance as you lowered yourself onto him. You were lucky you were on birth control, because these days you two simply forgot about contraception. You lowered yourself until he was fully inside you, and stayed there for a moment, adjusting to the intrusion.

"Oh fuck... Tight as ever, peaches." He muttered through bared teeth, dragging his breaths in raggedly.

"You like that?" You whispered, tightening your muscles around him in pulses, just how you knew he loved, gaining a pleasured string of grunts from him. He placed his hands on your hips, holding you in place as he began to grind his hips in circles below you.

"You know I do..." He replied, his voice nothing but a low rumble as he stared intensely into your eyes. It wasn't long before the grinding movement wasn't enough friction, and you were both eager for more. You started to move up and down, sliding up his whole length and back. You started off slow but it didn't take long for you to build up a quick rhythm. 

"Fuck..." You spat through a tense jaw, his eyes holding yours to his in an intense staring contest. He was letting out a constant string of grunts and groans. You were a lot less vocal, only letting loose the occasional gasp or profanity. You could hear the car squeaking and groaning under the force of your thrusts, but you didn't care. After all, it wasn't your car. 

There always comes a point during sex with Trevor, when he simply isn't satisfied with letting you take control, and it seemed this was that point. He moved his hands from your hips to the seat below him, and used them to hold his weight as he lifted himself up and thrust his hips upwards in time with yours. The increased power and force made you gasp, each time he brushed your sweet spot with the head of his length. However, his contribution had shifted your position and you were forced to move back a little, meaning that with each thrust you were sent into the cars horn. The incessant, repetitive hooting was quite funny at first, but soon got annoying.

"Ah, fuck this." Trevor grunted, reaching for the door handle and pushing it open. He wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping the two of you together as he maneuvered out of his seat and onto his knees on the dusty desert floor, placing you down gently on your back.

"We're gonna fuck in the dirt?" You raised a brow, yet were far from protesting.

"Like animals, sugar." He replied hungrily, not hesitating before lifting your hips up, straightening up on his knees and beginning to thrust again. You leant on your elbows and wrapped your legs around his waist, supporting yourself now your back was lifted off the ground. Almost immediately you regained your rhythm and he was comfortably hitting that bundle of nerves dead on each time. It wasn't long before you were a quivering mess, ready to come at the drop of a hat.

"Trevor I'm almost there..." You told him breathlessly, your tummy doing little flips in anticipation. His hands gripped tighter at your hips and he was slamming into you with as much force as he could muster now.

"I love you, I fucking love you. I really do." He muttered between grunts, and you knew he was close. Everyone had their little tell-tale signs, and his was that he always professed his love to you when he was on the edge. You didn't know whether he meant it, or whether it was just one of those things that slip out during the cloudy haze of good sex. Either way, you kind of liked it when he said those things. 

You couldn't help but reach down and rub the sensitive nub above your opening as you teetered on the edge of climax, heightening the pleasure times a million. "Oh god... Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck." You were a filthy little potty-mouth when you were about to come, it was about the only time your ever got notably vocal during sex, and you knew Trevor loved it for some reason.

"Fucking come, I want you to come, sugar." He was leaning down now, getting up in your face, his nose brushing against yours every now and then. His words tipped you over, and you were awash with immense pleasure as you came. You let out a shaky groan, your nails digging into the dirt below you as your muscles spasmed and pulsed around him.

"Fuck, yes... That's what I love-" his words were cut off with a sharp intake of breath and a string of moans as the clenching of your muscles around his member sent him spiraling into his own orgasm. He filled you up with the warm product of his climax, the increased lubrication making each thrust more pleasurable than the last. He continued to thrust for a while afterwards, squeezing the most pleasure possible out of your orgasms, shaky and eratic.

"Trevor..." You sighed pleasantly as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. He lowered your hips and slid out of you, placing you gently on the ground before leaning down and doing something he never did. His kissed you. It's funny, you had slept with him more times than you cared to remember, but this is what shocked you. This is what sent your heart rate into overdrive. This is what sent your cheeks a rosier pink than they already were. You were so taken aback by the action that you forgot to kiss back, causing him to break the kiss and stare down at you in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"You've never kissed me before..." You simply stated.

"I haven't? Oh, do you not want me to?" He asked, and you couldn't help but laugh. He was basically asking if it was okay to kiss you after screwing you senseless.

"No, no, it just shocked me." you smiled, amused by his face, which was still flushed from sex. He looked adorable. You didn't know if it was the oxytocin flooding your system, but you couldn't help but fall in love a little.

"Alright then." He said, responding to your smile with his signature smirk before kissing you again, this time you were more prepared, and kissed back affectionately. When he pulled back, he simply stared at you for a moment, thinking about something.

"You know I don't do 'feelings'," he lifted one hand and did little quotations with his fingers before continuing, "but I thought I ought to tell you that this, what we do, it means more to me than just sex." And with that, he moved away from you, standing up to pull his pants back up which were still around his ankles.

You pushed your skirt down to cover yourself and sat up, crossing your legs. You watched him as he sat on the driver's seat of the car sideways, his feet resting on the edge of the door frame. He quickly tossed you your underwear from the passenger side foot-well, which you slipped on.

"Make of that what you will, I ain't gonna spell it out. Like I said, feelings aren't my thing. But I just wanted you to know that I don't think of you as some quick fuck, okay?" He puffed out his chest in the manliest way possible, it was almost funny, as he tried to regain masculinity. Though his cheeks flushed again, now with something other than just sexual gratification.

You simply smiled and stood up, walking around the car to the passenger side and got in as he twisted in his seat, facing the right way before closing the door. It may not have been the most romantic of settings, or phrased in the perfect way... But it was the closest thing to what seemed like a real love confession you would get from him, and it made you happy.

"You know what, I don't think of you as a quick fuck either." You said as you buckled your seatbelt up, glancing at him in time to catch his little smile before he hid it.

"Well, why don't we go and indulge in our loot." He smirked at you as he started up the car. You had almost forgotten about the booze the pair of you had taken for your own, which was stacked up on the back seat.

"Why not." You smirked back. He wordlessly reached over and took your hand, slipping his long fingers between your more delicate ones, as he pulled off and began to head back home to Sandy Shores.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it! ;3


End file.
